November Skies
by Angel LaVicious
Summary: *FINAL CHAPTER IS UP*Well this is the end hope you like the ending Please R
1. Reminiscing

__

Disclaimer: Don't own RE never will 

A-Note: It's only been a matter of weeks since the final fall of Umbrella everyone seems to be coping right? 

****

November Skies 

Prologue: Reminiscing 

__

There are as many kinds of beauty as there are habitual ways of seeking happiness.

****

~Charles Baudelaire (1821–67) 

***

I never wanted this life…This life of saving the world from the manifestation of the G and T viruses. I lost so many of my friends , many innocent people were killed because of Umbrella. I can't help but feel guilty if only we had known about it sooner…so many wouldn't have died… 

************************************************************************ 

The wheels of the train ran against the rusty iron of the rails. The moon had shown high above, letting loose it's candid light. The inside of the train was uniquely and elegantly designed, with scarlet satin seats and fair oak wooding to frame them. The aisle was framed with gold liners whilst the carpet was decorated with a floral print. 

In a row not too far from the back sat a young woman. Her sorrel hair sat at her shoulders, her hand holding her head. Her grayish-blue eyes were piercing the full of the moon. She sat upright sighing loudly as tried to keep herself awake. 

Everyone was so happy; Umbrella was gone…no more horrible monsters no more nightmares…right? 

__

"It's finally over." Claire sighed with relief 

"Yeah we did it…together." Chris said in his ever so president confident tone 

__

Was it really over? I still felt like there was something missing… Maybe it's just me…Am I the only one still upset about the past? 

__

What would've happened if there was no Umbrella? I wouldn't have grown a love and respect for my teammates that helped in the destruction of Umbrella, but so many lives were lost in the process. Nevertheless, if there was no Umbrella I would have never met Carlos, Maybe I would have met Claire but probably never befriend her. Rebecca…I would have met her but knowing me I probably wouldn't have become a best friend to her as well. Leon…would've been the newest addition to the RPD, but because of my experience and seniority I would have only gotten glances of him, much less talk to him. A-And Chris…I…have grown such a fondness of him…respect and admiration over these troubled times, as for the future I don't even know where we would have gone Umbrella or no Umbrella… 

All of her friends sat in the adjacent aisles. Jill was probably the only one awake, she looked to her left to find Claire Redfield, whose hair was a tousled mess, she was resting her head on a knocked out Leon Kennedy who was resting his head on the window. 

In the seat ahead of them sat Carlos and Rebecca, Carlos was basically sprawled out in his chair, while Rebecca was curled up sleeping soundly. 

Finally Jill looked to her immediate left in which sat Chris Redfield, who was soundly asleep. 

She smiled warmly to herself, as she looked at him tenderly. Jill then proceeded to look out the window again, her eyes drooping a bit she was obviously getting tired, but going to sleep would bring back the nightmares but she had to get over this. 

"I just have too…" Jill whispered to herself 

Unfortunately this was only the beginning for Jill Valentine… 

-End Of Prologue 

**__**

~So how is this sounding? Good I hope, I have a lot of plans for this fic but I need your response people otherwise It'll go to the graveyard of unfinished fics ^^ Please R&R. Oh yeah and if you don't like these kind of fics(romance/drama) don't review it or read it for that matter. 

Peace To Ya 

~Angel 


	2. Homecoming

**__**

Disclaimer: Don't own RE never will 

A-Note: Thanx to those who read I was waiting for a least 5 reviews that's all, and because I have received them here is me gift to you. Chapter One Enjoy ^^ 

November Skies 

Chapter One: Home Coming

__

~You can't appreciate home till you've left it.~

[William Sydney Porter] (1862–1910), 

***

Jill opened her eyes, to see that everything that had been covered in darkness was now filled with the light of the afternoon. She looked out the window and saw the station not to far on the horizon. 

Jill sat up from her slouched position and looked to see if the others were awake. Rebecca sat in her seat reading a book of some kind, Claire, Chris and Leon were still asleep and Carlos was listening to some music on his headphones. 

__

They all act like nothing has happened… Jill thought to herself. 

Chris adjusted in his seat, then opened his eyes hesitantly, he then looked at Jill with low-lidded eyes and a smile on his face. 

"Evening" Jill greeted warmly 

"Good Evening, Jill." Chris yawned 

Jill smiled faintly then turned to look out the window again. 

"Jill? What's wrong?" Chris asked 

Jill snapped her head around and looked standoffish in her answer. 

"Nothing's wrong…" Jill bit her lower lip. 

"Your face tells me differently." Chris said raising an eyebrow. 

"It's nothing…really." Jill said with a smile. 

Chris looked at her skeptically, and was about to question her again until he was cut off by Rebecca. 

"Guys, get your bags ready it's almost time to get off." Rebecca said gleefully. 

__

Even through troubled times Rebecca always kept that happy gist that kept the atmosphere cheerful and content. 

The train came to a complete halt once it had reached its destination, Everyone gathered their bags and what-not and exited. 

It felt good to stretch their legs and to move about freely. Jill strayed away from the group for a minute to observe her surroundings. The sky was a rich cerulean and the candid light of the sun warmed her face. The trees were of pine and the scent reminded her of Christmas, but after all this…all of the deaths, and sacrifices she had seen before her eyes, had shattered her comforting thoughts as of lately. 

The Colorado winds kicked up and blew Jill's short hair every which way, it was also chilly but considering the fact that it was November the winds had a right to be cold. 

The sound of laughter and "I missed you's" came to Jill's ears, She turned to find Barry, his kids and Sherry. Little Sherry had seemed so small the last time Jill saw her she had grown up the past couple of months. Sherry ran up to Claire and gave her a hug they exchanged words and then laughter emerged from them. 

Jill stood her ground, rubbing her arms as she shivered a bit. She had been wearing her outfit from the whole Raccoon Incident the blue tube top, black mini skirt and a navy blue wind-breaker with the STARS logo on it. 

"Hey Jill, come on over." Barry's voice came from the other side of the station. 

Jill smiled and walked over hesitantly to the others. 

Barry greeted her with a smile then hugged her. 

__

Good ole Barry had decided to stay behind, as much as he wanted to help us Chris persuaded him to stay and be with his family…why he actually listened is beyond me. 

"How have you been?" Barry asked with a warm smile 

Jill looked toward the ground, then looked back at Barry with a weak smile. 

"I've been better." Jill chuckled softly 

"Yeah, guess your right." Barry chuckled as well. 

"So how about we celebrate!" Claire smiled to her hearts content 

Everyone agreed and looked towards Jill and Barry. 

"So how about it guys, I think we deserve it." Chris proclaimed with a smile. 

"Yeah a victory party sounds great." Barry agreed 

"How about you Jill?" Chris asked 

"I…don't know, right now all I want is some rest." Jill said looking a bit pale. 

"Jill?" Chris asked with concern 

"Rest…that's all I need." Jill said a bit nervously 

Chris and Barry exchanged glances, Chris took ahold of Jill's arm which was deathly cold. 

"Jill you don't look so hot, Eh Barry where are we staying at?" Chris questioned 

"At the Holiday Inn up the street go ahead and take my car, I'll take care of everyone else." Barry suggested 

"Thanks, I'm gonna take Jill so she can rest." Chris said guiding Jill towards Barry's car. 

"Alright, take care." Barry said heading to the group of youths. 

*** 

The car ride seemed nerve wrecking for Jill, she felt lightheaded and dizzy feeling a headache coming on. Spots of light appeared in her vision, and she couldn't blink it away. 

"C-Chris…" Jill moaned in pain 

"We're here Jill, c'mon get up." Chris said helping Jill out of the car. 

She seemed heavier than usual because of her present state, but it wasn't a problem for Chris as he helped Jill to the room Barry had reserved for them. 

Once inside the room Chris helped Jill out of the light wind-breaker she was wearing. Jill slid into the bed and laid her head down. 

"I don't deserve you sometimes." Jill smiled as best she could 

"Hey, We're friends…Jill of course I would take care of you." Chris blushed and smiled somewhat. 

Jill smiled without opening her eyes, then as her smile faded she went to sleep. 

Chris looked at her admirably, it was really to bad Jill was sick but with some rest she would be good as new. 

With that positive thought in mind Chris left Jill's room to let her sleep… 

*** 

November 15th 

*Night* 

Jill awoke in a cold sweat, from the many nightmares she had been having coupled with the fact that she still felt sick. Jill wearily got up from the bed and stumbled around for a light, once she found a switch it filled the room with light enabling her to observe her surroundings. 

Jill looked at the mantelshelf in front of her bed and saw that a note was taped to the mirror above it. Jill went to the shelf and took the note off the mirror and proceeded to read it. 

__

Hey Jill, I went with Barry and the others

to get something to eat we should be back 

in a couple of hours. There's some aspirin 

in the bathroom's cabinet near the sink and 

some refreshments in the fridge. 

See Ya in a Few 

~Chris 

Jill looked at the clock which read 9:30 PM. 

"Shessh, how long are they gonna be out I'm here alone sick." Jill commented to herself. 

***

Jill went into the bathroom, on her right and looked in the medicine cabinet to find the aspirin. 

She held the tiny bottle as she looked in the mirror, her reflection looked back at her with disappointment in its eyes. 

__

You're pathetic Jill… 

You're…no hero 

You're worthless….a nothing a nobody! 

Jill shook her head trying rid the voice out of her head. 

__

You didn't destroy Umbrella…you were just a mere helpless being! 

Admit it! Admit it! You're a fake! 

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut-up! You don't know anything!!!!" Jill screamed in a maniacal frenzy and struck the mirror with her fist, leaving many cracks in the mirror from the middle. 

Jill breathed wildly and held her bloody hand, falling to the ground she wept silently. 

"...I'm here all alone…No one can save me now" Jill whispered to herself 

****

End Of Chapter One 

__

~Dang what's up with Jill? Well guess you'll have to keep reading to find out ^^ 

Peace to ya 

****

~Angel 


	3. Darkness

**__**

Disclaimer- Don't own RE never will 

**__**

A-Note: So sorry for the long wait folks, I've been dealing with a deadly crisis as of lately, but I think you like to see Jill deal with her crisis not hear about my boring ole story. O.o I hope you enjoy and I'll definitely get the next chap up faster. P.S There are suicidal things in here so if anyone has had to deal with that I'm not trying to offend anyone Thank You. 

November Skies 

Chapter 2: Darkness 

__

Nothing that grieves us can be called little: by the eternal laws of proportion a child's loss of a doll and a king's loss of a crown are events of the same size.

Mark Twain (**1835–1910),**

*** 

November 15th 

*Night * 

Jill stumbled into the kitchen looking for something to drink, something to end this… she opened the refrigerator seeing two cartons of orange juice, and a couple cases of beer along with many other necessities. 

Jill smiled at this… 

__

Probably for when they all get back from where ever. Jill thought to herself 

Jill looked at the bottle of aspirin then at the case of beer… 

__

That's right end your pathetic life… 

You have nothing…no friends, no family…and Chris… 

Jill closed her eyes and tightened her fists into a ball. 

__

Chris doesn't want you…you're a weak, pathetic woman… 

Jill rubbed her forehead, then grabbed about 10 cans of beer out of the refrigerator and sprawled the cans onto the floor. 

Jill slumped onto the cold linoleum floor, trying desperately to pop the bottle of aspirin open, because of her 

impatience though it resulted in the aspirin spilling everywhere. 

Jill plopped one of the white pills into her mouth and opened a can of beer letting the bitter liquid take the 

white pill into her body. 

Before Jill could start to killing herself anymore she, forced herself to get up and find a phone. 

Once Jill had found one near the entrance to their hotel room she dialed the numbers to 

Chris's cell-phone. 

*** 

Meanwhile…

The whole gang was talking about the past and the good ole days. 

"You think Jill is okay?" Barry asked Chris 

"Yeah defiantly she's a strong gal." Chris chuckled a bit. 

"I hope you're right, she didn't exactly look like the healthiest person in the world." Barry doubted 

"Don't worry, if makes you feel any better I'll call her in a few minutes." Chris said 

grabbing his cell -phone out of his pocket. 

"Hey! Chris can I make a fast call!" Claire smiled widely. 

"Well I'm getting ready to call Jill so could you-" Chris began 

"Oh don't worry about her, she's the strongest out of all of us, besides it's just a quick

call I need to make." Claire put on her puppy dog eyes. 

Chris new Claire was persistent so he gave her the phone and told her to hurry up. 

******* 

***

Jill was getting restless as she kept hearing the busy signal on Chris's cell, she tried 

once more and the voice mail came on. 

Jill sighed, and held back the tears that were ready to come out. 

"Hi Chris…I uh was wondering how you were? Have you ever noticed that life sucks? I

think I'm about ready to end mine…" Jill sniffed and continued. 

"And by the time you get this message I'll already be gone…so you don't have to worry 

about me anymore…say goodbye to everyone for me please?" Jill half laughed and 

cried. 

"Goodbye Chris…." Jill said hanging up the phone slowly. 

***

Claire finally hung up the phone and gave it to Chris. 

"Thank big bro." Claire said with a grin. 

Chris shook his head and then looked at the screen of the cell-phone in which it read. 

1 NEW MESSAGE 

"Hmm I wonder who called." Chris pondered the thought 

Chris pressed the numbers in to activate his voice mail. 

Chris listened intently to who was speaking…it was Jill. 

__

"By the time you get this message I'll be gone…." 

Chris dropped the cell phone, looking deathly shocked. 

"Jill…" Chris whispered to himself

*** 

Jill was sprawled out onto the ground eyes closed, her skin was pale and cold… 

__

That's all I remember was the darkness…

That's it folks sorry it was so short but I'll make that up if I get enough reviews I'm looking for at least 12. Anyway you think Jill's gonna make it? Will Chris get there in time? We'll see if I get those 12 reviews. 

Peace To Ya 

~90%Angel 

****


	4. You're My Friend?

Disclaimer- Don't own RE never will. 

**__**

A-Note- Thanks guys for reviewing my fic I didn't expect to see 12 reviews that fast ^^ well to show my gratitude here's Chapter 3 let's hope Jill makes it. 

November Skies

Chapter 3: You're My Friend? 

We cannot always assure the future of our friends; we have a better chance of assuring our future if we remember who our friends are.

****

Henry Kissinger (b. 1923-)

November 15th 

Night 

Chris bust opened the door to the hotel, he had taken the car and told everyone he would come back for them. He opened his eyes in horror to see Jill on the carpet of the hotel near the phone, he ran to her side and touched her face…she was so cold. 

"Jill…?" He shook her slightly 

No answer… 

"Come on Jill…come on wake up." Chris pleaded slightly. 

No answer… 

He looked towards the kitchen and saw all of the many white aspirin pills scattered every where along with the empty beer cans. 

"Damn…" Chris cursed to himself slightly 

Chris inched over to the hotel phone while still holding Jill in an upright position , grabbing the phone he dialed 911. 

After a few rings… 

"Yes how may I help you?" A voice came over the phone. 

"Yes, I have a young woman who has passed out over the extreme use of alcohol and aspirin." Chris tried to sound calm as possible. 

"Is she breathing?" The woman asked 

"Uh…hold on." Chris said putting the phone on his shoulder 

He checked to see if Jill was breathing even slightly he was worried when there were no signs of breathing. 

"She's not breathing." Chris choked out. 

"Does she have a pulse?" The woman asked again 

Chris checked her wrist feeling it vibrate very weak and faint. 

"She has a pulse but it's very weak." Chris said looking at Jill with sympathy 

"Is she laying or in an upright position?" The woman asked 

"I have her in an upright position." Chris answered 

"Good, just in case the alcohol tries to kick in and makes her throw-up." The woman said 

Chris cringed at the thought, but this was no time to act immature. 

"How much longer till the ambulance get here?" Chris asked getting impatient 

"Well you're at the Holiday Inn on 14th street so it should be another good 15 minutes." The woman answered. 

Chris ran his hand through his short spiky hair then looked at his friend in dismay. Chris put his hand on her face feeling her face flush up, she had went from extremely cold to extremely hot she starting sweating and breathing rapidly. 

"S-She's getting really hot…and she's breathing a lot what happening?" Chris asked frantically with a worried expression. 

"She's going vomit, make sure her tongue is out of the way." The woman said sternly thanking god that she didn't have to see what was about to happened. 

Chris sneered somewhat and opened Jill's mouth making sure her tongue was still in the right place, it wasn't… 

Jill's tongue looked like it was flipped upside down, and like it wasn't going to move for the on coming rush. 

Chris sighed out of nervousness and placed his fingers in her mouth putting Jill's tongue in the right spot. 

Jill's expression changed as the all the alcohol, aspirin and what not came out of her mouth and onto the floor. 

"Ugh." Chris couldn't help but mutter. 

Jill coughed and gasped for air, a huge migraine came right after and its intensity was so great that she found herself passed out again her pulse falling to a steady rate. 

"Is she alright?" The woman asked 

"I-I think so…" Chris managed to mutter 

After the whole episode Chris heard the sounds of sirens. 

"Thanks for you help." Chris thanked warmly 

"Your welcome you did great." The woman said chuckling a little bit. 

After getting off the phone Chris picked up Jill and headed towards the door where the ambulance met them…

***

November

16th 

Early Morning 

Chris paced the hospital floor, while the others looked at him intently well except for Claire who was busy blaming herself for not getting off the phone sooner. 

"It's all my fault." Claire cried into a tissue. 

"Its ok Claire, Jill's strong she can beat this." Rebecca said reassuringly 

"I-I know b-but-" Claire trailed off into a fit of sobs. 

Rebecca gave a reassuring hug. 

The doctor came up to the group and looking sternly(like all doctors do) 

"Doctor? How is she?" Chris questioned 

The doctor smiled somewhat. 

"Well she's unconscious as of now but she's stable and she should be alright in the next two days." The doctor nodded. 

As if on que everyone seemed to sigh at the same time.

"When can we see her?" Barry asked 

"Are you part of her family?" The doctor asked 

Everyone "uh'ed" and sighed… 

"I am, I'm her…husband Chris Redfield." Chris lied very well 

"Ok come this way." The doctor said with a hint of being skeptical. 

Chris walked with the doctor, whilst everyone looked at each other with questing glances. 

***

"Please keep it brief." The doctor said leaving Chris alone with Jill 

Chris approached Jill slowly hearing the beeps from the machines that surround the two of them. 

"Hmm, I always see this in the movies." Chris thought aloud to himself 

Chris kneeled down looking at Jill's peaceful looking face. 

"Jill…you've got some nerve doing this to everyone…me mostly…" Chris began 

"What's gotten into you kid?" Chris asked stroking her face. 

"I'm glad your gonna be ok…you're gonna get an ear full when you wake up." Chris smiled to himself 

"I just don't understand…" Chris whispered 

__

"I don't deserve you sometimes." Jill smiled as best she could 

"Hey, We're friends…Jill of course I would take care of you." 

Chris remembered… 

"That's right we are friends Jill…you mean more to me then anything else right now." Chris shook his head to reassure himself. 

He suddenly felt his hand being grasped. 

"I know that…voice…your voice always makes me feel safe…" Jill said weakly and her eyes were meekly open. 

"Chris…" Jill said barely above a whisper 

"Jill…" Chris smiled slightly 

Hooray Jill made it! But this doesn't end yet just because Jill avoided death once doesn't mean it couldn't happen again…and shessh what's Chris have to say about all this!? Let me know whatcha think and I'll get Chapter 4 out

P.S- Sorry about my misspelling on the last chapter I don't know what I was smokin when I wrote that chapter ^^. 

Peace To Ya 

~90%Angel


	5. I Need You

Disclaimer: Don't own RE never will 

****

November Skies

Chapter 4: I Need You

__

Immature love says: "I love you because I need you." Mature love says: "I need you because I love you."

Erich Fromm (1900–1980), 

Jill shifted uncomfortably in her bed and looked away from Chris, while Chris looked at her with a mixture of pain and relief. 

"Jill…why?" Chris said breaking the silence that was beginning to form. 

"Why did you save me?…" Jill whispered ignoring Chris's last statement. 

"B-because I couldn't let you die." Chris said sounding a bit taken aback

"Chris…I didn't want to be saved." Jill said looking at him intently

"What?" Chris questioned her. 

"You heard me…" Jill said somewhat coldly. 

"Jill…I- " Chris began, but the words wouldn't come.

"I have no purpose, I don't want to live anymore." Jill said harshly 

"Jill what are you talking about…you-" Chris began. 

"No! Chris don't try to say anything I don't want to hear it." Jill spat out 

Chris looked at her with shocked expression, then his face hardened. 

"What the hell is wrong with you! Don't you understand that you made everyone upset and worried, what about their feelings huh! Chris yelled a little too loudly. 

Jill looked away from him trying to hold her tears back. 

"I don't care about THEIR feelings." Jill whispered harshly. 

All Chris could do was shake his head. 

A silence was beginning to fill the hospital room until Chris decided to break it. 

"Jill…the others love and care about you, doesn't that mean anything to you? Chris tried desperately to change Jill's mind 

"W-what about you?" Jill asked the inevitable 

"Jill I-" Chris began eyes low-lidded 

"Nobody loves me!" Jill yelled at Chris 

"Jill that's not true." Chris said trying to be as clam as possible. 

"Get out…" Jill whispered 

Chris looked at her getting ready to say something. 

"Get out! I don't want you in my sight! Jill yelled as loudly as possible. 

Chris stood up and shook his head and hesitantly left Jill's room. 

Jill looked to the side, and her vision blurred. 

"Chris comeback…" Jill whispered to herself. She wanted desperately to get up and go after him but she couldn't…there was no logical explanation she just couldn't. 

__

Why are you pushing him away? 

He doesn't care about me, or my feelings… 

He loves you, he saved your life

I didn't need to be saved, why couldn't he just leave me for dead 

Because he loves you… 

How many times are you going to tell me that?! I just asked him and he couldn't answer 

You didn't let him… 

Because I know he doesn't love me… 

Why are you lying to yourself…you knew Chris would come for you…that's why you left that message for him…am I correct? 

Shut up! You don't know anything! 

You need him… 

I- 

"I need you…Chris…" Jill whispered to herself. 

"I need you…"she repeated only finding herself sobbing uncontrollably

Jill knew it, her mind knew it, and her heart knew it…

Chris was the only one… 

**__**

A-Note I know I know it's really short but all the emotional romancy stuff is what I wanted to save for the last chapter so stay tuned for the final installment of November Skies. 

Peace To Ya oh and happy upcoming New Year ^^ 

90%Angel aka Oblivion 


	6. Can We Start Over?

Disclaimer- Don't own RE never will, Oh and I don't own UNO either, Parker Bros. do

A-Note: Well this it, Jill was pretty harsh with Chris last chapter, let's see what happens when they return home. 

****

November Skies 

Chapter 5: Can We Start Over? 

Vitality shows in not only the ability to persist but the ability to start over.

****

F. Scott Fitzgerald (1896–1940), 

November 20th 

Evening 

It had been 4 days since the whole incident, Jill was offered help for her suidal attempts but all in all Jill decided that she wouldn't try anything stupid like that for awhile. For goodness sake all she had been through anybody would've tried to kill themselves well at least this was Jill's philosophy. 

Jill walked into the guest room seeing Claire and Rebecca playing a rousing game of UNO with Rebecca snickering at her hand of winning cards while Claire picked aimlessly at the deck trying to match the color card Rebecca had laid out. 

Jill plopped onto the couch shaking her head, she hadn't talked to anybody since she was released from the hospital she had locked herself in her room and only acknowledged someone with a "yes" or "no".

She felt guilty but it wasn't like she much of anything to talk about to anyone, well there was still one person a person she definitely needed a heart to heart with.

"Come on Bec, you know how impatient I am, would you just go ahead and beat me already." Claire pouted throwing her hands up in defeat. 

"Sorry, it's just funny when you look through the cards trying to find a Draw five Wild card." Rebecca laughed laying her hand out which consisted if all the Draw Five Wild cards

"How the-" Claire looked dumbfounded

Chris walked out of his room which was across from the kitchen, and looked at the younger girls dealing another hand for UNO then looked to the couch and saw the back of Jill's head. 

Chris looked at her and decided it was time to acknowledge her about the whole hospital thing. 

"Uh Claire, could you excuse us for a second." Chris whispered to her 

"Huh? Oh!" Claire gasped then signaled Rebecca to come with her. 

As Claire and Rebecca left Chris walked up to Jill, Claire on the other hand found this to be a perfect opportunity to stop and be nosy. 

"Claire!" Rebecca whisper shouted. 

"Shh! I wanna listen" Claire said ducking behind a island that was located in the kitchen 

Rebecca sneered but curiosity got the best of her and she found herself kneeling next to Claire. 

Jill looked behind her and saw Chris's face then she turned around as if she hadn't seen him. 

"Jill I think it's about time we talk." Chris said firmly 

"There's nothing to talk about." Jill said with a slight annoyance in her tone. 

"No there is something we need to talk about." Chris said getting in front of her 

Jill looked up at him then shifted on the couch, and crossed her arms. 

"Ok fine I wasn't right in the head I-I was just having problems ok! Is that what you wanna here!?" Jill questioned. 

"No" Chris simply answered yet as calmly as possible, the last thing he wanted was another yelling contest between the two of them. 

Jill looked taken aback at his response, then rubbed her eyes which were starting to become watery. 

"Why are you holding back Jill?" Chris asked 

Jill just shrugged like a young child in trouble.

"That doesn't my question, why are you holding back?" Chris asked again 

"Why does it matter you don't care." Jill said getting up and heading towards her room. 

Chris grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards the couch. 

"You're not walking away from me." Chris said somewhat harshly 

Jill looked at him sneering and angry but deep down she was glad Chris was being persistent with her. 

"Ooo this is getting good." Claire said overacting somewhat 

"Shh" Rebecca said looking intently at the so called show in front of her. 

"Now for the last time, why are you holding back?" Chris looked at her intently 

"Because I…I'm scared." Jill said sniffling 

"Of what? There's nothing to be afraid of." Chris said calmly 

"Chris I'm scared I'm losing it! I'm losing everything!…everyone…" Jill cried out 

Chris looked at her with sympathy, he grabbed her shoulders firmly and looked at her. 

Jill looked away embarrassed that she was crying in front of him. 

"Jill look at me." Chris said soothingly 

Jill couldn't help but not look at him. 

"You haven't lost anything or anybody…and you…haven't lost me either." Chris whispered to her. 

Jill's vision blurred and she found herself in an embrace with Chris. 

"When is all this gonna end?" Jill sniffed and cried into Chris's shoulder. 

"I think it's already over Jill, you just have to accept it." Chris explained stroking her hair.

"What about…us? Chris, what about you…and me? Jill asked softly 

Chris raised his eyebrows then smiled. 

"We'll have to see…" Chris simply smiled

"Don't ever leave me alone Chris…I'm a wreck without you." Jill sighed still crying somewhat 

Chris just smiled, and held Jill until he heard sniffling from in the kitchen. 

"Claire get a hold of yourself before Chris finds out we're-" Rebecca stopped mid-sentence 

"But it's-so beautiful." Claire sniffed 

Rebecca shrugged as she saw Chris and Jill peer over the island to find them. 

"Ahem!" Chris said obviously 

"Uh I uh was looking for uh some tissues and uh-" Claire tried obviously to make up some cockamamie lie. 

Jill laughed a little at Claire's antics. 

"Well it's been one hectic week, I think its about time we go do something fun." Rebecca suggested 

Jill smiled at Chris and the others and walked away from them without saying a word. 

Chris started after her but Claire shook her head silently telling him to let her go. 

*** 

Jill leaned on the balcony feeling the cold November winds on her face, she inhaled the cold wind and looked at the mountains that were on the horizon and as the sun set over them she closed her eyes and smiled. 

Jill looked up at the soon to be moon, it was deja-vu all over again, but this time her future seemed a lot more brighter. 

For Jill, it was not about a beginning or an end. It was about a life she shared with Chris and her friends and the joy of knowing that her journey through life would continue for a long time to come… 

A-Note: Well that's it hmm what else can I say personally I think I could've done better but hey that's life hoped you guys liked the story I enjoyed writing it, please R&R. 

Peace To Ya 

90%Angel/Oblivion 

P.S- You guys can still call me Angel if you want too ***shrugs**


End file.
